


The Female of the Species (Is More Deadlier Than the Male)

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Femslash February [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Curses, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Episode: s08e11 LARP and the Real Girl, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Non Binary Billie, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 14, Season/Series 15, Sexual Tension, Temporary Character Death, Unhealthy Relationships, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: 2021 Femslash February ficlet collection:Supernaturaledition
Relationships: Alex Jones/Claire Novak, Alex Jones/Patience Turner, Anael/Ruby (Supernatural: Devil's Bargain), Anna Milton/Ruby, Billie (Supernatural: Form and Void)/Eileen Leahy, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Eileen Leahy, Charlie Bradbury/Gilda, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Charlie Bradbury/Rowena MacLeod, Charlie Bradbury/Stevie (Supernatural: The Rupture), Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Eileen Leahy/Rowena MacLeod, Ellen Harvelle/Jody Mills, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls)/Claire Novak, Jo Harvelle/Anna Milton, Jo Harvelle/Bela Talbot, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Meg Masters/Ruby, Rowena MacLeod/Bela Talbot, Ruby/Bela Talbot
Series: Femslash February [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/411241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Donna/Jody: a thousand thundering thrills

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with for one of my favourite writing months of the year. I was always planning to do a _Supernatural_ version at some point and these feels like the ideal time. I've got a list of 22 super sappy prompts I'm working from which can be found here: https://tiptoe39.tumblr.com/post/152690639271/super-sappy-lines-prompt-list 
> 
> I'm taking suggestions if there's a particular prompt for a pairing you would want 
> 
> The titles come from the song by Space.

Jody was, well, Jody. Donna wished sometimes that she had a better way of expressing all that Jody meant to her. She was simultaneously her best friend and her partner and the love of her life. 

Sometimes just the thought of that was enough to make Donna blush, a cheerful pretty thing like a blossoming flower that Jody would always meet with a firm kiss. There was something so reassuring about Jody’s lips pressed against her cheek, no matter how fleetingly it might be. It was the light press when Jody walked into the kitchen to find Donna doing the dishes after supper, a thank you when Donna stopped in past with coffee, and sometimes, probably the times that Donna likes most of all, just a quick flash for no reason when they were lying together; either snuggled under covers at the end of a long day or squashed onto an old couch with legs all tangled together. Donna could be reviewing case files or trying to catch up with old friends on Facebook and suddenly Jody would have leaned over to kiss her quickly, mid sentence for no apparent reason. 

Everytime it was like a thousand thundering thrills were beating through Donna’s heart at once, lightning bursting at the point of impact that raced through her entire body even as Jody was leaning away. 

Jody was everything, basically. Strong and wonderful, with so much love to give despite all the hardships and tragedy in her life. Donna sometimes didn’t know how she got to be so lucky and yet she was going to count her blessings and thank her lucky stars that she had Jody in her life. Sometimes it felt like Donna’s whole life had been leading up to Jody. Their lives were so entangled with fate and a grand design that it was nice to pretend every now and again that some good came of the grand scheme they happened to be players in. 

It was a lazy night, the girls settled down in their own rooms, the noise of the day eventually falling silently as the family slowly dispersed. Donna could hazard that Alex was already fast asleep for her early start tomorrow, Patience would still be downstairs reading under her favourite light and Claire and Kaia were watching old 80s movies in Claire’s room. Claire had mentioned Dean gave her a list to watch and she was failing to pretend she wasn’t really enjoying debating each of them in great detail afterwards. 

This was what home was. Feeling settled and safe, and knowing that everyone around them was also safe and happy. 

“What’ya thinking?” Jody said, turning to Donna and breaking her from her train of thought. 

“I’m just very happy here.”

Jody beamed at her and snuggled closer so that Donna could press a kiss to her forehead. “We’re all happy you’re here with us. _I’m_ happy you’re here.”

“I just never thought I’d be _this_ happy, you know? I think maybe I’ve been waiting all my life for you.”

“Hmm. I love you.” Jody didn’t need to say more than that. Donna knew what she meant by that. Three words could say so much more than that. 

“I love you too, honey.”

She might have waited her life for Jody but this here made up for all the wait. True happiness was always worth the wait. 


	2. Claire/Kaia: await me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire/Kaia + prompt 9 "I missed you so much." Canon compliant, missing scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late but updates will be sporadic over the next few days and might be in batches but I will get them al up by the end of the month

There it was, first in the tight hug, the realisation that this was _real._ No more death, no more take backs. A real solid person bringing dreams back to life. 

The hug said it. 

Then there was the kisses, that first kiss of exhilaration and relief, a hard press of lips against the other, that faded into something emotional, something _real,_ a flurry of kisses across every piece of skin they could get. 

The kisses said it. 

Only later, kisses slowly and hugs lingering, two bodies tangled together in a bed, together, home, and for the first time it felt so _real._ Only then did they voice it out loud in words, that everything else had already spoken for them. 

“I missed you so much.”


	3. Charlie/Stevie: facing insurmountable odds greatly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie/Stevie + 2 "Please don't leave me." s15 fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop thinking about the eggs scene so this is a variant on that, if canon was a nicer creature

It started, like all great mornings start, with eggs. Some days Charlie couldn’t tell if she was going to try and get the recipe out of Stevie, or if she would live in ignorance so that she could have Stevie make her eggs every morning. 

Either way she had the good eggs and her Stevie and she didn’t think she was going to need anything more. 

Today the sun was shining softly through the windows, Stevie was smiling at her to once again assess whether the eggs were up to standard (they always were, as perfect as her girlfriend was) and Charlie couldn’t help but melt like the butter on her toast. “Please don’t leave me,” she managed to get out between mouthfuls. 

Stevie laughed in response, knowing and fond. “I think sometimes you only love me for my eggs.”

“I love you first. The eggs are just a bonus,” Charlie promised, shovelling the last mouthfuls of her eggs into her mouth so she would be free to show her girlfriend just how much she loved her. 


	4. Charlie/Jo: the female of the species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie/Jo + prompt 3 "It's always been you"  
> Modern AU, weddings, getting together, background Dean/Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one I think I was the most excited to write which is why it's a little longer

Charlie was beginning to freak out. Cas kept catching her eye meaningfully and everytime she shrugged and subtly told him to go back to dancing with his husband and leave her alone. That was what his wedding was meant to be for, not for trying to set her up with Dean’s childhood best friend. 

Not that there was anything wrong with Jo. On the contrary, Jo was great. She was sweet, funny and could throw a punch as easily as she could throw a drink. Basically, Charlie was half in love with her and planning the wedding along with her had not helped at all. Spending hours looking at venues and picking flowers had only given Charlie a wealth of daydreams that she really didn’t have time to deal with. She had her plate full between her job, her LARPing, the extra freelance work she did, D&D games with Dean, helping to plan this wedding, so daydreams of her own wedding with a woman she really liked weren’t helping. 

It didn’t help that the more the dreams continued, the more awkward she had gotten around Jo. It got to the point where Cas had called her out on it, gave her the biggest ice cream sundae she’d ever seen and asked for the truth. Then came The Great Plan that she felt like she didn’t have much of a say in. Tell Jo the truth by the end of the wedding or Cas would tell Jo everything the minute he got back from his honeymoon. (Charlie had seen Cas with his mind on something and knew he would absolutely do so, so all the looks right now weren’t helping).

She was so lost in trying to avoid Cas that she missed Dean coming up to her. “My lady,” he said, handing a drink out to her.

“My lord,” she replied, tipping her head slightly as she accepted the drink. 

“You asked out Jo yet?”

“Isn’t this meant to be your wedding? Can’t the two of you enjoy this without bothering me?”

“Because we love you and we want to be happy too.”

Charlie rolled her eyes and Dean nudged her arm, a practiced routine of years of friendship. She and Cas were a pair and when Dean came onto the scene, Charlie found herself with a new best friend. 

“You know she likes you too. She was supposed to come report to me about flower ideas when I was sick and couldn’t go and I got a half an hour lecture about the colour of your hair. Apparently it’s the colour of the sun during a perfect sunset if you’re wondering.”

“Dean, I -”

“No, Charlie, listen. I grew up with Jo. She’s the closest thing I have to a sister and I don’t think I have ever seen her happier than the time you made me snort beer through my nose. At least go on one date and see how it is?”

“Wait, is this talk because you think I don’t like her?”

“No this talk is because I know you do. Now I am going to go find my husband and you are going to go ask Jo out.” He gave her a squeeze on her shoulder and started to walk away. 

“Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“You just really like saying husband,” she shrugged, watching his smile grow even more.

“He does have a great one,” Cas said, suddenly appearing by Dean’s side as he is wont to do. 

“Okay I am leaving before the two of you either team up for joint pep talk/lecture or start making out in front of me.”

Turning away with a flick of her hair, she sipped on her drink while mulling over Dean’s words. She knew there was a chance here, but that didn’t make it any easier to find her words. She wasn’t one to stumble over her words but something about Jo made her tongue-tied in a way no one else had. She was so busy mulling she didn’t notice she was going to bump into someone until it was too late.

“I’m so sorry. Oh, it’s you.”

“I was looking for you, actually,” Jo replied, all smiles as if Charlie hadn’t literally just walked right into her.

“You were?”

“Yeah, I, um, wanted to see if you wanted to go get some fresh air?”

“Sure, totally.”

“That’s great!”

“Wait, Jo, I have to ask. Why me?”

“Seriously? Charlie, it’s you. It’s always been you. No one makes me laugh like you do, or makes me feel seen. I don’t think anyone has ever understood me like you which is crazy because you’re so great and I -”

Charlie’s courage beat out her self-consciousness and she leaned in to kiss Jo before she could continue in her tirade. “For what it’s worth,” she said, leaning back and smiling so much she thought her face might break, “it’s always been you too.”

Hand in hand they made their way out to the cool night air, giggling and smiling like nothing in the world could stop them. 


	5. Bela/Ruby: is more deadlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bela/Ruby + prompt 13 "The way I feel when I'm with you"  
> Season 3, Bela POV

She knew it was bad, but then again she’d hardly been a good girl in her life. And besides, she was on a ticking clock. She only had so much time left, of course she was going to have some fun on her way out the door. Why deny a good thing, if it was what she wanted?

“Excuse you, I am a great thing.” There it was that smirk that could defy her own. _Interesting._

“Just letting you know the way I feel.”

“Monologuing sounds a lot like excuses.”

“And what would I need to make excuses for?” A practiced smirk, an easy reply. The easy way to speak volumes without messy words. After that, who needed words? Smirks melted away in messy kisses, aggression tinged with laughter. It _was_ great and she could think of much worse ways to go out in her blaze of glory than here. 


	6. Charlie/Eileen: than the male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie/Eileen + prompt 7 "Can I kiss you?"  
> Canon divergence, perfect drabble

It was after a hunt, the smell of blood thick in the air, bodies littered around them and chests heaving with the sheer joy of survival, when Charlie turned to her, a surreal grin plastered on her face. “Can I kiss you?”

Eileen blinked but Charlie repeated herself, her fingers flying along with her this time. 

The sudden urge to giggle came over her, the four words being signed out for her against the backdrop of decapitated monsters. She felt herself nodding and then Charlie was leaning in, a firm press of lips. Yeah, she was grateful to be alive. 


	7. Billie/Eileen: shock, shock horror, horror, shock, shock horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie/Eileen + prompt 10 "Stay with me forever"  
> Canon compliant, temporary character death, Billie POV, nonbinary Billie

She was a fragile thing yet her spirit was indomitable. A human thing, really, but there was a power to her. She had never let anything stop her, learning how to conquer anything that had come up against her. 

Even when the odds were impossible she fought on. (Even in her last moments she was still trying to fight). 

It was beautiful. There was a lot to learn about strength and bravery in one small body. Sometimes, when reaping was few and far between, Billie just wanted to find that spirit and study it, find out what made it shine as much as it did. 

“Stay with me forever,” they thought absently to themselves as they felt her being taken. Her light was going, waiting to be brought back brighter but all Billie could feel was the darkness as the thought of absence started to take over. 


	8. Anna/Jo: i'll shout myself hoarse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna/Jo + prompt 17 "Because I love you!"  
> Modern AU, established relationship, perfect drabble

They were having a fight. Another one. Jo would say she loved Anna’s fire until it was used against her. It was the times that Anna hated Jo’s stubbornness, something she usually loved so much. 

It was stupid, another meaningless thing that had started a chain of events that let to them both of the other sides of the room, red faced and throats raw from screaming. 

But this time was different. The energy in the room and fizzled and broken by three words said for the first time in the heat of anger and upset. 

“Because I love you!”


	9. Charlie/Gilda: for your supernatural force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie/Gilda + prompt 18 "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"  
> Canon compliant, s8e11 'LARP and the Real Girl' coda, perfect drabble

Really, Charlie should be a lot more concerned with the fact that she had been kidnapped by a weirdo with a taste for the occult. But she wasn’t. Yes, it was scary, but her boys were out there and she knew they’d fight for her teeth and nail. 

Besides, the company was good. 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Watching the actual _fairy_ blush at her words only made her 10x more attractive. This was definitely a dream. But a good dream. A good dream that she wanted to hold on to for as long as she could. 


	10. Claire/Emma: oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire/Emma + prompt 1 "I'm in love with you"  
> High school AU, perfect drabble

“I’m in love with you.”

_Oh._

How else was she meant to react to her best friend telling her that she was in love with her. 

“Emma?”

Ah, yes, she was meant to respond to that somehow. 

But how? This was complicated and unreal and definitely not happening. 

Except it was happening and Claire’s earnest declaration had sent a rupture between them that Emma wasn’t sure she knew how to fix. 

But she did. She knew how to fix it. There was only one thing that would actually suffice to fix this: the truth. 

“I’m in love with you, too.”


	11. Eileen/Rowena: she deals in witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eileen/Rowena + prompt 22 "You make me so happy"  
> Canon verse, established relationship

Black and white candles littered the apartment, opulence exuded from every pour. Every turn produced new riches, but lounging in the grand bed looking at home despite how out of place she was, was the greatest of them all. 

“What are you looking at?” she asked, bright eyes all knowing. Even with all of Rowena’s years of wisdom, Eileen could see through it all.

“Oh, nothing, love. You make me so happy, is all.”

That grin was worth the hundred of years it had taken to find it. Rowena stalked across her apartment, fully intent on claiming that grin and the happiness that came with it for herself.


	12. Cas/Dean: one kiss and I'm zapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas/Dean + prompt 11 "I thought you didn't want me"  
> Gender switch, curses, canon verse, Dean POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean refers to himself with male pronouns throughout because he hasn't accepted his predicament, but Cas gets female pronouns because he doesn't care as much. I know it's not strictly femslash but I couldn't resist doing the two of them in some kind of gender switched scenario

When Dean was back to normal he was going to hunt down whoever had done this to him and make them pay. This wasn’t even a joke anymore. Yeah, sure it had been fun at first, waking up with boobs and all, but after that it was just inconvenient. Turns out when you look like a woman, people will just flirt with you and suddenly don’t know what the word no means. That, he could almost live with. But Cas, Cas was being weird. And that was something he didn’t think he could ever live with. 

He didn’t know what to do. He’d tried taking the blame for this curse (because it was definitely more likely that he was the one who got them both cursed somehow), punching a couple of dickheads at the bar who thought they had a shot with Cas (okay, so the fight had gotten a little out of hand but he wasn’t at his full strength right now), and making all of Cas’ favourite foods (yes, Cas was an angel who didn’t need to eat but it was the gesture). Dean was one day away from finding the nearest florist but as it stood right now he hadn’t liked leaving the Bunker with all the new attention he got and the new shiner definitely wasn’t helping any. 

So, Dean was left in the library, joining Sam and Cas as they searched through every curse book they owned trying to find some kind of explanation and reversal. So they’d found nada which was definitely not helping with anyone’s moods. Except Sam. The longer they went without answers, the longer he had a cause to spend every waking moment in the library. Also, as the only non-cursed one, Sam was unburdened from dealing with the effects of it. 

A few seemingly fruitless hours into studying, Cas slammed her book shut and started marching off, trench coat billowing behind them. (Not that he planned to admit it out loud, but something about seeing a female version of Cas in the trenchcoat was both extremely comforting and oddly sexy).

“What was that about?” Sam asked. 

“I dunno, man.”

“Are you going to go talk to her?” Sam asked, ignoring the small double take Dean did at the pronoun. 

“Why me?” Dean said, complainly. 

“I mean, dude,” Sam said, gesturing to Dean. “Or not-dude.”

“Ha ha. You know this isn’t going to last forever and then I can go back to kicking your ass.”

“Just go after her. You know she’ll only listen to you.”

“Fine.” Gathering up his books, he stomped out of the library (Or at least he attempted to, the snicker behind him suggested he hadn’t quite mastered that in his new body as much as possible). 

“Hey, Cas,” he said, knocking lightly against the door. “You in man. Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s fine, Dean,” Cas said, opening the door. Even days later Dean wasn’t used to the much higher voice. If this kept up much longer he was going to seriously start missing the usual deep rumble. 

“I just wanted to check in on you. You seemed kinda upset earlier.”

“I’m fine, Dean.”

“No, you’re not,” he replied, pushing past Cas and sitting down on the bed. He patted the space next to him and waited for Cas to close the door and sit down next to him. At least that minute eye roll he wasn’t meant to see was still familiar. 

“Come on, talk to me. Cas, you can’t keep avoiding me forever. Look I know this was my fault but I’m trying really hard to fix it. I know it’s weird and strange and I’m really sorry. You know I’d never do something like this on purpose.”

“Dean, you know I don’t blame you.”

“You sure? Don’t think I haven’t noticed you avoiding me since we got cursed.”

“I have not been avoiding you.”

“Oh yeah? Then why do I feel like I’ve been fighting to spend time with you since this happened?”

“I can not tell you, Dean.”

“Cas, it’s me. I’m still me. You can still tell me anything.”

“Not anything.”

“Bullshit. We’re not doing secrets again, Cas. I thought we were past this. I mean, come on, we turned into freakin’ girls and now is when you decide to get back on the secrets train? Nuh-uh, I don’t think so.”

“Dean, this is something I can not talk to you about.”

“Maybe. But you’re gonna.”

Dean swung one of his legs up onto the bed and turned to face Cas properly. Not that Cas hadn’t always been stupidly attractive (not that he would ever allow himself to indulge in those thoughts), but there was just something about girl Cas. The sharp glint of her eyes, the flutter of her dark lashes, the soft curls that would were framing her face, the sharp jut of her chin as she stared at him now. Maybe it was that he could justify that he wasn’t in his body when he was, it was just _different_ ) that made him able to accept and vocalise these thoughts in a way he never could _before_ but pretending there was a distance made some things easier. 

“Dean, I want to be honest with you but I need you to accept that there are some things that I just can’t tell you. I’m sorry.” Cas was staring at her hands and Dean didn’t know what came over him but he suddenly reached out and grabbed one. 

Cas didn’t move, not visibly, but Dean could feel her relaxing and something about that loosened all of Dean’s nerves, tongue included. 

“Okay, you won’t talk, then I will. I miss you. Not just you you, but you right now. I want to protect you more than ever, I want to keep you safe from every bar creep and everytime someone looks at you a little too long I just want to tell them that you’re mine. Not that you’re, uh, mine, I know that you’re not and maybe that’s my fault because I never managed to figure it out before now. I guess it’s kind of ironic I found the strength to figure it all out now. But uh, that’s what I got to say, I guess.”

“I thought you didn’t want me.” 

“Cas? Are you crazy? I think I always have, I just couldn’t admit it to you. Hell, I couldn’t even admit it to myself.”

“Dean, are you sure you’re not going through a crisis because of this curse?”

“No, sweetheart, I think I am finally seeing clearly for the first time in my life.”

Dean lifted their conjoined hands and pressed a kiss to Cas’ before letting them drop back down in the space between them. Seeing that small smile on her face was the last piece of courage Dean needed to reach out and take Cas’ delicate chin and turn her face towards his and lean in. 

Sparks. Dean felt literal sparks. Something tingly and not quite weird, definitely not wrong, just something. 

Then there was Cas, smiling warmly, softly and something _something._ “Okay that was unexpected.”

“Actually it was not.”

“You wanna explain that one?”

“I found it in the book earlier. The counterspell. It was the thing I couldn’t tell you.”

“Seriously, Cas? You found the damn counterspell and just decided not to tell me because you thought I wouldn’t give you to get back to normal?”

Cas just stared back and the familiarity made Dean laugh, a familiar tone that was back to its regular pitch. 

“You know what I think, angel?”

“What, Dean?”

“I think that we should kiss again, just to make sure we’ve definitely beaten off that curse.”

“That is an excellent idea.”

Yes, it really was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a cliché but I don't care because they deserve clichés. I also might expand it so I can publish it as a solo piece as well.


	13. Alex/Claire: how can heaven hold a place for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex/Claire + prompt 5 "I've wanted this for so long"  
> developing relationship

At first, they didn’t get on. It was odd, by all accounts they should, but something led to quick tempers and quicker arguments and on more than one occasion Jody had to intervene to make sure they didn’t actually kill each other. 

At some point they stopped fighting. The previous tension became something new, a fond sort of acceptance. The comfort of lounging with their feet tangled together, accidentally falling asleep on the couch after long days and long drives singing along to old songs and throwing candy at each other’s faces. 

At first they didn’t know how to co-exist around each other. Once they figured it out, a burst of an old argument and outside tension spilling over, fierce kisses and breathless “I’ve wanted this for so long”s, after that, they were so much better for it. 


	14. Alex/Patience: when a girl like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex/Patience + prompt 21 "I'm better when I'm with you"  
> future fic, perfect drabble

It was absurdly early and being woken up at stupid o’clock should be enough to make Patience feel on edge, but she was far too attuned to those noises to be worried. Domestic bliss really helped with nightmares.

“Oh shit, I didn’t mean to wake you,” a soft whisper from the other side of the room and Patience squinted in the darkness until she could make out Alex putting on her scrubs. 

“It’s okay, I was just thinking actually.”

“What about?”

“I’m better when I’m with you.”

“Perks of dating a nurse, right?”

“No, just the perks of dating you.”


	15. Charlie/Rowena: has cast her spell on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie/Rowena + prompt 8 "Can I touch you?"  
> Canon compliant, first time, Rowena POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of /that/ deleted scene

“Can I touch you?” 

“Hmm, feeling brave are we, lass?”

“No, I just wanted to ask. We’ve both been through a lot and I didn’t mean to suppose.”

Rowena leaned back in her chair, watching Charlie fluster and smirked over the rim of her martini. “Aren’t you a right lady.”

“Ugh, I survived an apocalypse, this should not be this hard!”

“Oh, lovely, don’t be so hard on yourself. I do know I have that effect on people.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Oh no, you were the one flattering me.” Oh it was a delight to watch her blush like that. Now to see how far she could make that blush go. “Now, didn’t you ask something?”

Oh yes, that blush was simply _gorgeous._


	16. Meg/Ruby: Frankenstein and Dracula have nothing on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg/Ruby + prompt 4 "Shut up and kiss me"  
> double drabble

There were some things that burned hotter than the fires of hell. Anger, desire and passion. Meg and Ruby each had enough of that spare but the two of them together was a ferocious combination. It’s a good thing they poured all that rage against each other or else no one else would have stood a chance. 

Every time their paths crossed, a trail of bodies and hosts to be used and left behind, burning black trails and the perfume of sulphur; it was the same old story. 

Anger and resentment, two people too similar to let anything go. Both too stubborn to admit their own similarities or their failings, both believing their goals were the correct ones, their visions of torture better than the others’. The old flares of centuries’ old arguments, the pool of tension and attraction burning into something more raw and feral. Always it was “Shut up and kiss me”, “Come here and make me” the refusal to yield at any given opportunity. 

Always, they were better for each other than they cared to admit. They needed each other, some passionate other half who ignited the personal fires that burned with them. Burning hotter than hell. 


	17. Anna/Ruby: Jekyll and Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna/Ruby + prompt 19 "I can't stay away"  
> Season 4, 250 words drabble

The truth was, she knew she shouldn’t go. It went against everything that Heaven had ever told her, all that instinct that told her she should only go with angel blade raised and a plan to kill. 

Even with that knowledge, she knew that she wasn’t going to kill. She didn’t even think that she could hurt Ruby, even if she was pushed to. 

She wished she could explain it. The truth was, she didn’t want to, having to face it and put actual words to the mess of emotions in her head wasn’t something she thought she could do. She wasn’t meant to have all these feelings. All that pain that humanity had opened up to her had fully gone away when her grace was restored. 

The facts were, there was Ruby. Ruby who had asked her to meet, in secret without the knowledge of anyone else. Ruby who made her heart do weird things that she didn’t think was possible. Not for an angel. Especially not when Ruby was very much a demon, the thing she was meant to despise with all her being. She didn’t know what it was she felt towards her, but she knew it wasn’t hate. 

The truth, if Ruby asked, was simple enough. Despite all the reasons to stay away, it was the one thing that she wasn’t able to do. She knew the truth: she just couldn’t stay away, no matter how hard she tried. Of course she was going to go. 


	18. Bela/Rowena: join the back of the queue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bela/Rowena + prompt 6 "I can't wait any longer"  
> s15, Queen of Hell Rowena + demon Bela, 250 word drabble

The new regime in Hell was certainly better than the last one. And the one before that. And the one before. Bela was losing sense of how much time she had spent in Hell, but for all her time, this was definitely the most fun. 

Not that Hell was fun, per say, but there was something about moving up in the world that felt _right._ Soul fully gone, replaced by eyes as dark as onyx. She also never thought she’d make it to the court of a Queen, but here she was, a favourite of the witch on the throne. 

She had always been a quick study, but she wanted to indulge in her queen. It was almost human, a fragment of the person she had been many years ago. Sometimes she would overhear the queen talk about the Winchesters in a voice that sounded almost fond and Bela wanted to know everything. She knew they’d both been in Hell, it was hard to avoid hearing things like that, but she didn’t know what happened since then. 

But that’s not why she was approaching the queen now. It was diplomatic almost now, and the queen was the most likely to listen to suggestions without automatically disintegrating you. It was a nice change, at least for Hell. 

“Oh you. Well it took you long enough.” Well, the queen knew who she was then. That was a start. 

“I can’t wait any longer.”

The returning smile was worth all the tedious wait. 


	19. Dorothy/Charlie: for she wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy/Charlie + prompt 15 "Please marry me"  
> canon verse, perfect drabble

It wasn’t the Emerald City, but it was enough. There were no flying monkeys, no yellow bricks, just the two of them in some beat off hut in the middle of nowhere.

She hadn’t gone for emeralds. It crossed her mind briefly, but she decided against it pretty quickly. Something simple was definitely more their style. 

She did manage to find stars, and somehow found the words to tell Dorothy just how much she loved her. The perfect prelude to ask for a future Charlie was sure at one point that she was never going to have. 

“Please marry me?”


	20. Anael/Ruby: to conquer the word completely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anael/Ruby + prompt 16 "Why haven't you kissed me?"  
> 150 words, sexual tension

Anael was trying to pack up, counting the money carefully when a voice came from behind her.

“Why haven’t you kissed me?”

If she hadn’t known the speaker it might have seemed whiny, but it seemed deliberately vacant. 

“What makes you think I’m just waiting around to kiss a demon?”

“Oh, get off your high horse. You’re not exactly the model student of the great high and mighty.”

“Be that as it may, why’re you so sure I’m just waiting to kiss you?”

“Because you are.” There it was, the truth coming through the facade. Maybe Ruby did care, and maybe she was right. 

Anael finished counting, closed her lockbox and sauntered over to Ruby, leaning in until she was hovering right over her. “Maybe I’m just waiting for the right moment,” she whispered before stalking off, not needing to see Ruby’s face to know the wrath she’d left behind.


	21. Ellen/Jody: but first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen/Jody + prompt 14 "I'll always love you"  
> pre-canon AU, perfect drabble, angst

Goodbyes were always hard. But saying goodbye to the love of your life, not knowing if you would ever see her again? Now, that was impossibly harder. How was Ellen meant to walk away knowing that she was leaving half her heart behind her. With Jody. The one person that she wanted by her side always, the person that she was having to leave behind. 

Life wasn’t fair sometimes, but this felt like a tragedy she was too naïve to understand, a storm she was too young to waver. 

“I’ll always love you.” It was a promise, but didn’t help. 


	22. Jo/Bela: she'll conquer me discreetly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo/Bela + prompt 12 "I want you. Only you"  
> Pre-canon, perfect drabble

Hunters passed in and out of The Roadhouse, odd types and being with their own agendas. Jo learned at a young age that not all of them could be trusted. But you could still find an interesting drinking buddy with little effort. 

The specimen tonight was a mystery, even after hours of talking. Every question evaded with a smirk, every drink matched with ease. 

“You could have had your pick of the bar tonight and you’ve spent the night with the bartender. Why me?”

That smile made Jo feel like a mouse in a trap. “I want you. Only you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I'm counting this as a successful drabble collection because at least I finished it all within the month and didn't abandon it for three years. One of these days I'll do this right


End file.
